


Soma Asman Kadar X Reader

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is a bitch, F/M, as always, badass mey-rin and agni, curry 4 lyfe, grell be fabulous and i love her, hugs for grell, love you soma, pray for grell, sebby don't be mean to grell, soma is a bean and no one can tell me other wise, soma is lyfe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: (My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! Yay!)Y/n L/n, heiress to a large fortune and the Phantomhive rival company, L/n Entertainment, moves to discuss business with the young Lord Phantomhive. While there, she gets wound up in a string of new murders, not unlike the Jack the Ripper case she'd heard about. Sebastian suggests she pose as a maid to hide her true identity, as it seems this murderer is going after members of the L/n family, one by one. While working as a maid, she meets the eccentric and energetic Soma Asman Kadar, who may be the one person who cannot know her true self.....(So not canon at all except for characters. Ignore the actual season 2 for this story.)





	1. Prologue

As night fell, a young woman stepped out of her carriage and journeyed up the long set of stairs. Quickly banging on the door, she waited patiently before the door opened and a butler poked his head out.  
"Miss L/n. What a pleasant surprise!" the butler said. "My lord is expecting you."  
The woman nodded politely and allowed the butler to lead her up the stairs and to the study. A young boy looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Ah, good. Y/n L/n, heiress to L/n Entertainment. Sebastian, see to it that our guest has a room for the night."  
Sebastian bowed and said, "It will be done, my lord."  
The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, turned to Y/n. "You wanted to discuss business? Have a seat." He gestured to the chair across from him.  
Y/n sat delicately, smoothing out her skirt. "Lord Phantomhive-" she began, but was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. Ciel mouthed an apology and picked it up.  
"Hello? Yes, this is the Queen's Guard Dog. Yes. Thank you. I'll let her know, she's here right now." Ciel set the phone down and turned to Y/n. "I'm afraid I just received some distressing news. Your cousin was found dead in an alleyway."  
The girl shook her head, her perfect (h/l) hair swishing. "Of course. I told him not to wander alone. This was expected, since his two siblings died last week. Murdered by some form of poison, both of them. Probably injected."  
Ciel nodded. "Astute as usual, Lady Y/n. I must know how on earth you knew that, however....."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n uncovers the secret of her knowledge- does Ciel believe her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Kuroshitsuji fic! I adore Soma and there's nothing out there for the poor guy so I decided to do it myself :D Enjoy!  
> Also, take note that you are fifteen in this story. Soma is supposed to be sixteen though he acts like he's three sometimes so I chose fifteen as your age.
> 
> While writing this chapter, I was listening to "When We're Human" from The Princess and the Frog and I realized how much Naveen and Soma have in common at the beginning of their character development. Idk just a thought.

You stood and walked to the window. "I'm sure you're pegging me as a suspect, Lord Phantomhive. Knowing the method of their deaths is suspicious, I will give you that." You turned back to him and smiled. "However, I can assure you that I am not the murderer. I was called by Scotland Yard to the scene and investigated the bodies. Their veins on the inside of their wrists had turned green, obviously a sign of a chemical. After all," you chuckled, "the queen would send her Shadowed Assassin to make sure that London is safe."

Ciel slammed his hands on his desk. "You're the rumored Shadowed Assassin?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Let's not get childish with our words, Ciel," you laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of your face. "Anyone could be watching and listening."

After a tense moment, the young earl sat back down and sighed. "Very well then. I shall keep my tongue held." He looked up at you questioningly. "Won't the murderer suspect you to also be a member of the company? It's clear that they're trying to take down your work and as the head, and only fifteen at that, they would certainly go after you."

"I have yet to be defeated, Ciel Phantomhive," you said, eyes narrowing. "I can handle this. I came to you to discuss partnerships, and you're going after a murder case."

Ciel nodded. "I understand. However, I believe there is a better course of action." He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands. "I propose that you act as my maid for a cover. Now wait," he added quickly, seeing that you were about to speak, "We'll disguise you as a normal maid, use a wig and makeup. You'll work with Mey-Rin and continue to help me investigate these murders."

You turned back to the window. "Hm. It's an interesting proposition, Lord Phantomhive. I'm willing to take you up on your offer if you swear on your family name that I will help find the killer of my cousins." Your e/c eyes flashed as you looked over your shoulder at him.

"I swear on the Phantomhive name, it will be done," Ciel promised. "Sebastian!"

The butler appeared in the door, bowing, "Yes, my young lord?"

"Take Lady Y/n to the servant quarters and give her a uniform like Mey-Rin's. She will be acting as a maid to me until our new case has been solved."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my lord," he said, holding out his hand. "Miss."

You walked over to the tall man and placed your hand in his. "Thank you, Sebastian."

\-----

"Very- ack- tight," you groaned as Sebastian tugged at the strings of the corset.

"I realize that an assassin may not be used to tighter clothes but maids are, my lady. I apologize if I hurt you at all," he said, tying the strings. "If you need assistance, Mey-Rin will help you from here. This blindfold is beginning to itch severely." He left the room, leaving you to dress in the maid uniform.

Without a doubt, it was a maid outfit. It was very much like Mey-Rin's, only in purple. It complimented your hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail for convenience. Your shoes were black flats with one strap, and underneath those were white stockings going up to your knees.

You took a look in the mirror and decided, "Yeah. I look like a maid."

Suddenly, you heard a crash upstairs. Alarmed, you grabbed the knife on the bedside table and ran upstairs, stuffing the object into your apron. When you reached the main hall, you found the source of the crash. It was a boy, around your age, who had thrown open the front doors, knocked over several plants, tackled Ciel, and was hugging the breath out of him.

"Ciel! I am so glad to see you! I was so lonely with just Agni!" he exclaimed. He was clearly Indian, his accent and clothing giving him away. You cautiously set the knife on a nearby table and approached the struggling Ciel and the older boy.

"Ci- My lord. You did not inform us of any guests," you said politely.

"Help me, Y/n!" Ciel groaned, struggling to get the boy off him (you didn't blame him; the boy was nuzzling him like a kitten). The boy's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

The first thing you noticed was his eyes. They were an odd shade of gold, giving him a truly exotic look. His smile was next, as it was very noticeable. He spoke, words tumbling out excitedly.

"Y/n! What a lovely name! It sounds like birds crying out because they are happy that it is morning!" He grabbed your hands and examined them. "What delicate skin! A beautiful name to suit a beautiful girl."

Slightly alarmed, you stepped back. "Um, thank you very much....." you trailed off.

"My apologizes! My name is Soma Asman Kadar, 26th Son of the king of Bengal!" His grin got, if possible, even wider. "This is my servant and friend," he gestured to the man behind him, who was wearing a turban and had a bandaged hand, "Agni. He has a blessed hand!"

"A blessed hand," you repeated. Was it possible for hair to sparkle like that?

Ciel gestured to you. "This is my new maid, Y/n. She was hired just today. I apologize for the state of my manor; I wasn't expecting any guests today."

Soma waved it off quickly. "I am just happy to see you again, my friend!" He put an arm around Ciel's neck and winked at you. "And your lovely servants."

You pushed the blush back from your face and curtsied. "Thank you very much, Prince Soma."

He grinned and, as he dragged Ciel off, waved. "Goodbye for now, fair Y/n!"

"I would say a certain prince has taking a fancy to you, Assassin," Sebastian said from behind you.

You jumped and glared at him. "Seriously?"

Sebastian smirked. "Come, my lady. You must learn of your duties, as Mey-Rin is..... not entirely competent."

"Very well," you groaned. "Let's get this-"

-5 hours later-

"-done." you muttered, waxing the last bit of the floor.

Mey-Rin smiled at you. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Nope," you said, pushing your hair out of your face. The ponytail had fallen out somewhere between the sweeping and the window washing.

"It's tough working for Master Ciel, yes it is, but we're all here for a reason," Mey-Rin replied. "Trust me."

She seemed nice enough, as did the cook and the gardener, Bard and Finny. None of them seemed to have any connection with the killings, though you were sure Ciel would know that by now. In fact, no one on the grounds appeared to be guilty.

But Soma and Agni.....

That servant was certainly strange. His supposedly blessed hand and skill in the culinary arts made you suspicious. Could he have made a poison strong enough to turn blood green?

Soma was something different. You'd only met him once, but you were certain there was an air to him that could only be described as..... exotic.

Just how exotic, you had yet to find out.


End file.
